


Just a call

by TaylorIsLost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Exposing, Gay, M/M, Wholesome, Zoom calls, not sure what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorIsLost/pseuds/TaylorIsLost
Summary: Clay was starting college, no one knew him. He’d never shown his face on his YouTube, he was free of that worry, right? It was just college, online at that, nothing could go wrong!Or so he thought.(In which Dream is doing online college and George accidentally gets the younger exposed to his classmates.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 219





	Just a call

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on AO3 and about Dreamnotfound. If you have any constructive criticism put it in the comments! This hasn’t been beta read so if you see a mistake let me know. Have a good day/night, whenever you’re reading this.
> 
> Requests are open!

_ Online classes. You’d think, ‘oh easy!?’, right? Well you’re drastically incorrect. There was no waking up later than you would be going to school, or being able to just look up all the answers. No. Instead you had to get up, get presentable and sit in front of a camera for over an hour to listen to your lecture. You had to have your camera on and taking notes, you must be muted if eating or talking and you MUST be dressed. _

A loud blair could be heard coming from an object next to his bed. His alarm. An arm smacked out from under the covers with a groan as Clay woke up and turned off his alarm clock. He hated waking up this early. He was a Minecraft YouTuber with a terrible sleep schedule that went by the online persona of Dream. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes gently he looked over to the sleeping form next to him, a smile finding its way to his lips.

The Floridian man got out of the bed and started his quiet journey of getting dressed for the first day of online classes. You’d think at the age of 21 he’d be half way through college, nope. He’s just now starting his freshman year as a computer science graduate. Grabbing a jacket the male made his way to the bathroom, looking over himself in the mirror, debating whether he should shower or not.

_ Nah. Not like they could smell me. _

He runs a hand through his dirty blonde hair, starting to fix the messy locks on top of his head. His green eyes scanning over his tanned body and freckled face. This is something he still had the privilege to do and not have a voice in his head saying something, since he and his friends were the only ones that knew how he looked. He wasn’t insecure, he knew he wasn’t bad looking. He was tanned a golden color, 6’2” almost 6’3”, had green eyes and was a nice size for his height. 

He walks out of the bathroom and puts his hoodie on, deciding that he was dressed enough. He then heads to the kitchen as he stretches, a large yawn leaving his mouth while he grabs some coffee grounds out of the cabinet. Putting enough for two cups into the coffee maker he then leans back against the counter and closes his eyes as he wakes up more. When the coffee was finally done and he was awake enough to be able to pour it, he made himself a cup and left the rest for his partner. 

He makes his way to his office with coffee in one hand and his phone in the other, his eyes locking themselves on his room door. He wanted to get back in bed and snuggle up to George so bad. The smaller male was always so warm and comfortable to lay with. A heavy sigh leaves his lips as he sits in his game chair and looks at the time, 2 minutes till his first day of online college. 

“Not too bad on timing.” He mumbles out and takes a sip as he logs into zoom.

After waiting a minute and a half he was finally let into his first call. It was a graphics class taught by professor Hooch. He sits back and watches as his classmates join, scanning over each screen and taking sips of his coffee. No one looked that bad, he saw a few names he really liked and seemed intriguing, some like Raven, a guy, Vanya who did not look American one bit. 

“Okay. We’ll be starting today off by going over rules, which you should have already read, and getting to know each other. We’ll go in alphabetical order by first names, starting with A’s and ending with Z’s.” Mr.Hooch says monotonously through the screen.

Clay scrolls through his Twitter as he waits for his turn, looking out for the person before him. A smile stretches on his lips at something one of his fans tagged him in. He replies to it before hearing the girl before him speak, her name being Clair. He sits up and gives his best morning smile to seem like he was actually listening and cared to do this.

“Hi. My name is Clay, nice to meet you.” He states lightly and leans back.

His professor looks up at him and shakes his head slightly. “Alright Clay. Tell us a bit about you. Any pets? You live alone? Got a job?”

Clay let’s his nose flare slightly at all the questions before thinking about what to say. “I live with my partner, I have a cat and dog. I run my own job.” He says and makes a face asking if he was done.

Mr. Hooch nods approvingly before going onto the next person. The Floridian zones out after his turn and goes back on Twitter, muting himself whenever he goes to laugh or reply to things. It took about half of the class to get through everybody and get the rules out of the way, now it was time for the lesson. It was 10:30am, around the time George got up and ready to start making a video with him.

The thought of George and Minecraft made his hands itch, for different reasons, but he stayed still and focused back on what his professor was saying. 

“Now obviously there will always have to be something to make sure the graphics are displayed on whatever screen you're trying to use.” And Clay zoned out, he already knew that. Another few minutes go by of him switching between listening to his professor and playing on his phone when he hears someone opening his door.

His head shoots to where he sees George’s head poking in, a wide smile spreading across his lips. He mutes himself before turning to face his lover.

“Morning Gorgy.” He says softly as he watches the other approach him, the older stopping right outside of the camera view.

“Morning.” He says before grabbing the arms of the chair and pulling Clay to him, giving the younger a gentle kiss. “Class?”

“Sadly so. There's some coffee left in the pot for you.” Clay says softly as he scoots himself back into frame before his professor calls for him.

“Thank you. I’ll be back.” George disappears back out of the door and Clay turns back to his class.

There were a few people looking at him through the screen, flashes of confusion, and happiness on their faces. He didn’t say anything as he unmutes himself and leans back in his chair, focusing back on the lesson. His bottom lip made his way between his teeth as he wrote down a few notes on something he needed to remember, his door opening as he wrote.

His attention is dragged from his notes when he hears multiple gasps. He raises a brow as he looks up and sees at least 7 students from his class looking at him and who was standing behind his chair. Clay turns around and looks at George with a small frown. 

“Is that who I think it is!?” He heard a girl say excitedly.

“Dude! Is that George? Like GeorgeNotFound?” He could hear Raven say, somehow already remembering what he sounded like. 

Clay’s eyes widened in realization, he quickly turns back to his screen and tries to stamper out something, anything to get the others off of their back. It was too late, instead he was met with phones pressed against screens as they took pictures of his screen. 

“Fuck.” Clay says before turning off his camera. He looks back to George with a panicked face.

“What is going on here? Who is George and why is your camera off Clay? There is no profanity allowed in the call!” His teacher says sternly, oblivious to the issue at hand.

“Guys! That’s Dream. I thought it was him because of the voice but I thought no way, it couldn’t be. It’s proven now because of George!”

“Hey but didn’t he say he lived with his partner? Why would George- OMG are y’all dating.”

Clay’s heart started pounding quickly against his chest; he quickly stood up and moved towards the corner of the room, George’s face creasing with concern. He could hear a sigh be heard from the other male in the room and his chair squeaky at weight being added. George was in his chair and turning on the camera.

“Hello.” He says in his thick London accent. “Yes, it’s me the best. GeorgeNotFound.”

At that there were squeals and grunts from the other side of the computer.

“Listen. I know you guys are excited to see me, and to see what Dream finally looks like, but please keep those pictures to yourself. Don’t post them anywhere or share them to your friends, I would greatly appreciate it and so would Clay. Don’t take away the freedom he isn’t ready to give up just yet, please?”

He heard a few responses of yes and alright before he heard one guy say,

“Well. He said he lived with his partner, does that mean y’all are a thing?”

Clay looks at George as the other looks up at him, Clay having moved to stand outside of the camera view by George. The brown haired male raised an eyebrow at Clay, wanting to know what he should say.

“Well, he said he lived with his partner but never in which since that partner was. It seems they do some sort of thing together you all know about, maybe they’re just business partners.” He heard his professor say and he smiled slightly, glad someone wasn’t just stuck on what they actually were.”

“Clay.” He looks down as he hears George call him softly.

“Hm?”

“Should we tell them or just say we’re business partners?” George asks with a hint of sadness at the end.

Clay felt his heart clench slightly, he didn’t want to tell them because it wasn’t their business, but he didn’t want George to feel hurt. He wanted to show George off to everyone and let them know he’s taken, how could he hide the man?

“Get up real quick.” Clay says and smiles.

George does as the other says and let’s Clay take his position back in his seat before pulling the Brit onto his lap and resting his chin on George’s shoulder. He could feel his lover relax against his chest as he leaned back, a smile fitting onto Clay’s lips.

“We’re both actually.” Clay speaks up, for the first time since this has started to his classmates and fans.

“I knew it!” He heard a girl scream, making a chuckle leave him.

“But what George said is true. I’d like to keep what I look like between us if possible. I’m not ready to do a face reveal just yet, and our relationship is for us. So don’t say anything about that either, it’s our business to tell, so please keep quiet about it.” Clay says and smiles weakly at his classmates, all of them taking in what he said and how he looked.

“Of course.” He heard the person that had first called them out say. “This is going to stay between all of us man. I didn’t mean to start an intrusion or anything like that, I was just astounded.” 

George and Clay laugh at the same time, which gets a bunch of awws from the girls and causes a blush to appear on the older’s cheeks. 

“Guess I could really say pog champ now.” Clay jokes to which he hears a bunch of pogs in reply. “Thank y’all, for keeping it between us.” He says and looks at the time. “Sorry professor for taking up your class time. I’ve got to go, but it’s the end of class anyway.” 

“Yeah yeah, class is over.”

His class ended like that and he felt glad. He didn’t like he was exposed, but he was happy they’d wait for him to open up on his own and that he got to let others know George was his. Speaking of the shorter male he turns to look at the Brit in his lap and kisses him softly. After that George got up and they went to go film their video, but now it was a different title and plan than what it was originally.

“Minecraft, but I got noticed in my college Zoom call….”

#### 


End file.
